ARIA
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Hidup kami terpisah—aku hanyalah manusia yang mengendalikan mesin di atas langit, dan dia adalah cahaya bebas yang menari mengitari bumi. Mencintai seberkas cahaya tak semudah mencintai seorang manusia. / RiRen / AU


—_Tahun 205x, bulan dua ratus lima._

_Hari ini juga, aku mencari sosokmu di tengah langit malam._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ARIA**_

—_**For a chance to be with you,**_

_**Miracles in Unison.**_ —

.

_**Written by Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari lagu TokuP feat. Hatsune Miku, "ARiA"**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pertama kali melihatnya—mungkin di saat aku masih berumur empat tahun.

Dari jendela yang memisahkan ruang, waktu, dan dimensi; tangan kita bersentuhan meskipun terpisah oleh beningnya kaca yang berkilauan. Meskipun aku tak merasakan langsung seperti apa hangatnya telapak tanganmu—namun ketika kedua mata kita menatap satu sama lain; semua penghalang seperti tak menjadi masalah.

—Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa bahwa aku menginginkan kedua tangan itu untuk mendekapku.

Entah sejak kapan, aku menginginkan kedua mata itu untuk tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

Dan entah sejak kapan juga, aku tahu—

Bahwa kita tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

.

.

.

Semua teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa, _"Bisa bertemu—bahkan bisa bertatap mata dengan sebuah bintang saja, merupakan sesuatu yang sangat beruntung."_

Hidup kami terpisah—kami hanyalah manusia yang mengendalikan mesin di atas langit. Sementara mereka adalah cahaya bebas yang menari mengitari bumi.

Hidup dimana seorang manusia setengah mesin dan seberkas cahaya bintang bisa bertemu satu sama lain adalah sesuatu yang tak mustahil, untuk saat ini.

Namun tubuh—bentuk fisik yang dimiliki manusia tak bisa menyentuh dimensi mereka; tak peduli seberapa dekat jarak yang ada, manusia tak akan bisa menyentuh seberkas cahaya.

Kau hanya bisa merentangkan tanganmu dan berusaha menggapainya—namun ketika kau pikir bahwa sedikit lagi kau akan bisa meraihnya; seberkas cahaya itu hanya akan menjadi ilusi dalam sentuhanmu; tak bisa kau rasakan apa-apa, tak bisa kau tahu seperti apa suhunya.

Kau hanya bisa melihatnya—memandangnya. Dari dimensi yang berbeda meskipun jaraknya begitu dekat—begitu jauh meskipun begitu dekat..

Mencintai seberkas cahaya tidak semudah mencintai seorang manusia.

.

.

.

ARIA adalah salah satu bintang yang cahayanya tidak begitu dipandang—cahayanya tidak secerah sirius ataupun spica.

Namun sama seperti bintang yang lainnya—ARIA pun bekerja keras agar cahayanya dapat terlihat. Meskipun tak terlihat jelas dari bumi, ia tetap berusaha agar bisa mengeluarkan sinarnya yang terbaik.

Dan dari deretan bintang lain yang cahayanya begitu menawan—mataku memilihmu sebagai pemandunya di tengah kegelapan. Bahkan aku tak peduli jika cahayamu bukan yang paling terang—sosokmu saja sudah cukup untuk memberikan aku jalan ketika tersesat di tengah kegelapan.

Aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu—ARIA.

Aku tahu pencarianku dari hadapan layar monitor tak akan pernah bisa berhasil—namun cahayamu memberikan harapan. Di bentangan ruang angkasa yang luas, aku mencari cahayamu meskipun tertutup oleh kabut yang begitu gelap.

Seolah suatu hari aku bisa mencarimu dengan usahaku sendiri—dengan sepasang sayap yang bisa membawa tubuhku melayang dan pergi sesuka hati mencarimu; tak apa meskipun hanyalah sayap imitasi yang tak sempurna seperti aslinya—asal bisa bertemu denganmu, aku tak keberatan dengan kepalsuan apapun.

.

.

.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa menemukannya—ARIA yang kau lihat saat itu bukanlah lagi salah satu bintang seperti altair dan yang lainnya."

—Ia bukanlah lagi satu dari bintang yang berada di bawah perintah Matahari.

Mulutku terbuka meskipun tak ada satu katapun terucap—kedua bola mataku membesar karena tak percaya; bukan karena aku kecewa pada dirinya yang kini mungkin tak lagi bercahaya..

Namun—kali ini, bagaimana cara aku bisa menemukannya?

Tak banyak hal aku ketahui tentang dirinya, hanya sebuah nama dan cahaya putih dengan percikan _Emerald _yang memikat mata. Bahkan hanya dengan dua data saja sudah sulit untuk menemukan sosok atau tanda keberadaannya di galaksi tempat aku tinggal—tidak ada satu petunjukpun aku temukan; padahal biasanya, deneb atau bellatrix yang jarang memunculkan diri bisa ditemukan dengan mudah olehnya.

Secanggih apapun mesin yang kami kendalikan—mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bisa menggapaimu?

"Irvin—kau tahu siapa nama asli dari bintang-bintang yang ada saat ini?"

"—Ya, aku tahu. Hampir semuanya. Kau mau tanya tentang siapa—Bellatrix yang memiliki hati seperti singa? Spica yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan rambut pirang, atau Sirius yang memakai syal berwarna merah?"

"—Siapa nama asli ARIA?"

—Bahkan ia sudah bukan cahaya yang dipandang lagi; ia hanyalah sinar kecil yang tersesat di dalam galaksi, tak memiliki arah dan tujuan yang pasti..

"Kenapa kau peduli kepada cahaya yang bahkan sudah tak berguna lagi? Kau memang aneh, Rivaille."

"Bahkan sirius sekalipun tak pernah aku pedulikan—meskipun cahayanya begitu terang, sampai-sampai aku terkadang harus melapisi jendelaku dengan karton tebal. Aku memang aneh, benar. Tapi aku lebih peduli pada cahaya yang telah memanduku keluar dari kegelapan."

Iris _Emerald _nya bagaikan peri yang menaburkan sihirnya untuk menjadi musim semi di bumi. Kehangatan yang tak terlihat menyebar di dalam hati ketika melihatnya; bahkan untuk kami semua yang sudah membeku dan tak memiliki rasa.

"—Eren Jaeger. Nama asli dari ARIA."

—Kini tak perlu lagi menyebutkan 'ARIA'; nama aslinya terdengar lebih manis di pendengaranku.

.

.

.

_Jauh dari sini, di masa depan yang tak terlihat;_

_Ada suatu dunia penuh warna dimana kau berada._

_._

Dimana kita harus bertemu, kemana kita harus pergi?

Kemana aku harus mencari—apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa menemukanmu?

Setiap hari aku menulis di selembar kertas—aku melayangkannya keluar angkasa.

Setiap hari, aku membuat melodi di dalam sebuah gelembung udara—dan melepaskannya ke langit bebas.

Aku berharap apa yang kulakukan bisa menyambung mimpi dan juga hati; bisa membuatku kembali bertemu sosokmu yang bukan ilusi.

"ARIA sedari awal memang bukan nama bintang, ia hanya selalu salah dikira sebagai salah satu bintang karena cahayanya."

"—lalu, ARIA itu apa?"

"Ia hanyalah pembawa pesan. Berbentuk mimpi, harapan, dan juga keinginan manusia. Dan cahaya yang ia miliki tergantung dari berapa banyak manusia yang masih mempercayai dirinya, dan masih menaruh harapan kepadanya."

—Hey,

Kalau memang benar kau adalah sang pembawa pesan, kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan dan memberikan balasan kepada semua yang aku kirimkan?

Hanya satu kata pun tak apa-apa, hanya sekedar senyum dalam nol koma lima detik pun tak apa-apa.

Walaupun hanya sesaat; biarkan aku berpikir bahwa semua usahaku puluhan tahun ini tak sia-sia.

Menatap ke arah banyaknya sinar dari dimensi yang berbeda—aku menghela nafas. Aku membantingkan tubuhku ke atas benda empuk yang membuatku merasa nyaman ketika berbaring menghadap langit berwarna biru tua—membiarkan mataku menyaksikan spica dan juga capella menari di dekat bulan.

...Jangan biarkan aku melupakan...

Pertemuan singkat dan juga kata-katamu beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Kumohon—ARIA.

..Kumohon, Eren.

.

.

.

"ARIA selalu terlihat bermain dengan sirius dan antares, kau tak tahu soal itu, Rivaille?"

Nafasku yang tercekat menjadi pertanda bahwa aku tak mengetahui apa-apa; gadis berkacamata di hadapanku seolah mengetahui bahwa aku terkejut karena kata-katanya.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi, Rivaille. ARIA sebenarnya selalu terlihat berjalan-jalan, namun kenapa kau tak pernah bisa menangkap cahayanya? Baik dengan matamu sendiri ataupun dengan _PC-_mu." Hanji Zoe membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser ke bawah, "Bukankah itu artinya ia menghindarimu? Ia sengaja menyembunyikan cahayanya darimu."

—Visi dari seseorang yang menangis kencang tersirat di dalam benakku; entah siapa yang menangis, entah itu adalah keinginan diriku untuk menangis,

Tetapi—hati yang memang sudah membeku ini..

Memutuskan untuk tetap lari meskipun merasa dikihianati.

"—Tidak, Hanji." Menatap kembali ke bentangan langit malam hari, aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang hampa tanpa arti—"Pasti ada alasan kenapa diriku tak bisa melihatnya."

—Bahkan dimensi yang berbeda ini akan kutempuh demi meraih cahayamu.

.

.

.

Perasaan yang kubawa saat ini membuatku ingin berlari.

Berlari, kencang, lalu ketika sosokmu tertangkap oleh mataku—aku akan mendekapmu dengan erat sehingga kau tak bisa lepas lagi dariku.

Terus dan terus membuat melodi yang terbang di dalam gelembung udara; seperti mengikuti jejak kaki yang tak memiliki tujuan pasti.

Tanpa rasa percaya diri, dengan rasa ragu—meskipun begitu, aku yakin jika aku sudah berhasil menemukanmu...

Kita bahkan bisa menciptakan keajaiban bersama—menyebar ke seluruh alam semesta. Membuktikan bahwa dimensi tak bisa memisahkan kita; akupun bisa mencintai seberkas cahaya.

Karena kau nyata—karena kau bukanlah ilusi semata, ARIA.

.

.

.

"_CODE 04-08-ARiA, TSBS _Imitasi pertama. Kurasa tak ada komponen yang tertinggal dan benda ini akan berfungsi dengan sempurna, Rivaille. Hebat sekali—aku baru pertama kali melihat sayap imitasi sebagus ini, berapa tahun kau membuatnya?"

"—Oh, entahlah. Aku bahkan sudah lupa sampai mana aku menghitung hari dalam pembuatannya, Petra."

Gadis yang dihiasi surai emas hanya tertawa; menatap kembali ke arah sepasang sayap imitasi berwarna perak yang dipajang dalam sebuah kotak kaca yang besar. Beberapa kabel masih tersambung dari sayap tersebut kepada _PC _yang sedang menjalankan proses akhir penyempurnaan—helai sayapnya tidak banyak, hanya ada enam dari satu pasang. Terbuat dari perak yang indah—meski tak lembut seperti bulu sayap bidadari yang aslinya.

Setidaknya, benda ini akan membawaku terbang mengitari angkasa. Setidaknya—benda ini bisa membawaku menembus dimensi dimana kau berada.

"Kapan kau akan pergi, Rivaille?"  
"Entahlah—mungkin malam ini." menatap ke arah monitor yang mencari titik keberadaan cahaya kecil yang menyembunyikan dirinya, aku tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin di tengah gelapnya langit malam—cahayanya akan terlihat lebih jelas."

"Ah, begitu?" Petra ikut tersenyum tipis; raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa ia ingin agar Rivaille berhasil menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. "Semoga kau menemukan anak itu, ya. ARIA..."

—Aku pasti akan menemukannya.

Pasti.

.

.

.

—Ratusan pasang mata menatap aneh ke arahku.

Mengabaikan tatapan mereka, mataku terus terpaku kepada layar monitor mini yang masih mencari tanda keberadaan ARIA—puluhan notifikasi dengan warna kuning berbunyi _"ERROR" _membanjiri pandanganku. Namun, aku tidak peduli.

Bintang, asteroid, komet—mereka semua berbisik. Berbincang satu sama lain, bertanya satu sama lain—kenapa bisa ada _Humandroid _yang terbang bebas di galaksi?

Aku tak memiliki cahaya—aku mahluk yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka bisa terbang meskipun tanpa sayap—dan aku harus memakai sepasang sayap imitasi agar bisa bergerak.

Tak peduli, tak apa-apa.

Langit semakin gelap, beberapa bintang semakin menampakkan cahayanya—memberikan petunjuk kepada siapapun yang tersesat di bumi ketika berjalan. Bulan menjadi pengganti matahari dan memandu mereka untuk berjajar sesuai urutan.

Aku melihat sirius yang disebut sebagai teman dari ARIA—orang yang paling dekat dengan ARIA. Aku menghampiri sosoknya yang hendak memasuki barisan; membuat waktunya terambil untuk pertanyaanku yang begitu sederhana,

"Dimana aku bisa menemukan ARIA?"

—iris dan warna rambutnya yang gelap begitu kontras dengan cahaya yang ia keluarkan; predikat sebagai bintang yang paling terang seolah tak cocok dengan dirinya. Sesaat tatapan matanya menajam; meneliti diriku dari atas sampai bawah.

"—Ada urusan apa kau dengan ARIA?"

..Dan dia tidak bersahabat. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Hanya sekalipun tak apa-apa—seperti puluhan tahun lalu dimana aku pertama kali bertatap mata dengannya."

"...Ah, kau manusia itu, bukan? Manusia yang hidup di dalam dunia bola kaca itu; tak jauh dari satelit di dimensi ini."

"—Aku memang manusia yang berasal dari sana."

"Dan kau adalah manusia yang selalu ARIA bicarakan." Sirius menenggelamkan wajah manisnya diantara syal merah yang melingkar, "Kalau kau terus memohon, ARIA akan muncul di hadapanmu—segelap apapun jalan yang kau tempuh. Karena ARIA hanya akan muncul jika ada seseorang yang menaruh harapan kepadanya. Semakin besar harapanmu—semakin besar cahaya yang akan ia berikan. Jangan sampai tersesat dan ragu—mungkin itulah alasan kenapa kau tak bisa menemukannya meskipun kau berusaha."

.

_Aku selalu mencarinya dengan rasa ragu_

_Tak yakin bisa menemukan sosoknya;_

_Tak percaya bahwa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya._

_._

"ARIA.. selama ini, dia tidak pernah menghindari dan mengkhianatiku?"

"—Tidak. Tapi kau mulai berhenti mempercayai keberadaannya. Maka dari itu, ia tak akan pernah tampak meskipun ia sebenarnya ada tepat di hadapan matamu."

Terdiam dan membiarkan sirius pergi mengikuti perintah bulan—aku mulai berpikir betapa bodohnya diriku selama ini. Tak pernah sekalipun cahaya kecil itu meninggalkanku—

Akulah yang perlahan mulai tidak mempercayainya.

Kembali berlari dengan sayap yang tak memiliki kelembutan, aku mulai memanggil namanya. Memikirkan bahwa pertemuan kami saat itu bukanlah mimpi—semuanya nyata. Kehangataan yang sesaat itu, cahaya yang begitu indah, dan juga percikan warna _Emerald_—

Tak boleh ada keraguan—aku tak akan membuat usahaku sia-sia.

"—kumohon, ARIA. Tunjukanlah sosokmu—aku mempercayaimu. Ini adalah harapanku—agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Langit semakin gelap—perlahan semua cahaya menjauh dan tak tertangkap lagi oleh pandangan.

"Aku ingin mendekapmu meskipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Namun entah sejak kapan, aku merasa bahwa aku ingin mendekap seberkas cahayamu yang bahkan lebih indah daripada bintang-bintang yang tak pernah absen dari langit ini."

_Teruslah percaya dan menaruh harapan—_

"Kumohon,"

—_Dan kau akan bertemu dengannya._

"...Eren."

.

.

.

"Aku selalu menunggumu untuk memanggilku dengan nama itu, Rivaille."

—warna perak dari matanya perlahan mendekati warna putih yang berkilauan.

Cahaya yang selalu ia dambakan terpantulkan, menjadi visi yang nyata. Bercampur dengan _Emerald _yang mengingatkannya pada musim semi dan juga senyum yang tak pernah berubah...

_ARIA ada di hadapannya._

_Selalu ada di dekatnya._

Meskipun tak terlihat jelas pada awalnya—perlahan, sosok cahaya tersebut menunjukan wajah aslinya; tubuh menyerupai manusia yang sempurna. Surai yang warnanya setara dengan minuman coklat panas buatan Petra di musim dingin; _Emerald _yang selalu mengingatkannya pada batu permata yang begitu berharga. Senyum yang tak seharga dengan predikat 'bintang' yang begitu mulia—sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia ingin menggapainya. Sosok yang bahkan rasanya tak asing di dalam ingatan—seperti seorang teman yang memang sedari dulu ia miliki dan ia sayang.

—ARIA.

"Tidak—jangan bergerak lebih dari itu, Rivaille." ARIA—Eren menorehkan senyum yang memiliki makna pilu di wajahnya, "Sesuatu yang berbeda dimensi tak akan bisa tersambung. Kalau kau menyentuhku, kau akan menghilang."

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Apa jika aku menyentuhmu—kau juga akan menghilang?"

"...Aku adalah sang pembawa pesan. Aku tak bisa menghilang—eksistensiku bahkan masih ambigu di dunia ini. tak memiliki makna dan tak diketahui apa."

"—Kalau begitu, aku tidak peduli." Aku menatap matanya, meski ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya. "Ini adalah harapanku, dengarkanlah, sang pembawa pesan. Aku ingin memeluk sosok yang bernama ARIA. Aku ingin memeluk... sosok yang begitu aku sayangi selama ini; Eren Jaeger."

"..Aku tak bisa mengabulkannya."

"Bohong, kau bisa."

"...Tapi, aku—"

"Aku tak akan menghilang." Tanpa keraguan, meski aku tahu resiko yang akan aku terima—"Jika kau tetap mengingat eksistensiku di dunia, aku akan selalu ada."

Menghancurkan batasan dimensi dan mengorbankan segala yang kau punya—

Mencintai seberkas cahaya memang tak semudah mencintai seorang manusia.

"...Kalau tak ada yang kau sesali," Eren mengulurkan tangannya—mengundang sosok di hadapannya untuk bergabung di sisinya. "Maka datanglah kepadaku, biarkan aku mengabulkan harapan tersebut."

—Tak membiarkan sang waktu untuk memakan pikirannya, ia membawa tubuhnya ke arah sang cahaya. Tak berpikir dua kali, tak lagi menyesali—resiko dari pengorbanannya bukanlah hal yang dapat membuatnya ragu.

Kedua tangan yang dingin itu direntangkan—

Ia mendekap cahaya yang sedari dulu ia dambakan.

"—Hangat.." Sungguh ajaib—ia bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang tak memiliki fisik; seolah ia memeluk manusia pada umumnya. "Sedari dulu aku ingin sekali memelukmu, Eren."

"Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu juga, aku berpikir begitu." Eren perlahan mengangkat kedua lengannya—melingkar di tubuh seorang manusia yang rela menghilang di hadapannya.. "Namun aku tak ingin kau menghilang."

"Aku tak akan pernah menghilang—"

"—Karena selama aku mempercayai eksistensimu di dunia, kau akan selalu ada." Eren tersenyum dengan butiran air mata yang menghias wajah, "Kita akan menghilang bersama, Rivaille. tidak—justru mulai saat ini, kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Ap—" Rivaille perlahan melepaskan pelukannya, "Kau bilang, kau tak akan menghilang?"

"—Jika itu adalah keputusanku untuk tidak menghilang, maka aku tak akan menghilang. Tapi ini adalah keputusanku; harapanku. Aku selalu mendengarkan harapan semua orang—maka dari itu, aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan harapanku. Kau mau mendengarnya, Rivaille?"

Cahaya yang mengelilingi kami berdua, seolah ingin membalut langit ini dengan warna putih yang begitu indah—

"Aku akan mendengarkan apapun keinginanmu, aku akan menjadi ARIA untukmu seorang, Eren."

"—Aku ingin terus bisa bersama denganmu. Mulai saat ini, dan seterusnya."

"..Aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu, ARIA."

Balutan cahaya tersebut begitu indah—namun juga, menghancurkan. Perlahan cahaya itu menutupi sosok aku dan dirinya—membuat tubuh kami perlahan menjadi butiran udara yang melebur bersama; kami akan terlahir kembali menjadi cahaya yang terangnya akan mengalahkan bintang..

_Bersama dengan dirimu, keajaiban akan tercipta._

_._

_._

_._

"—hey, lihat, bintang jatuh!"

Dua insan di bumi menyaksikan langit malam dari balik jendela; ketika salah satu dari mereka menangkap sosok dua bintang jatuh yang menghiasi langit bagaikan lukisan, senyum lebar perlahan muncul di wajahnya.

"Hee—cantik sekali! Cahayanya sungguh terang... dan ada dua bintang jatuh dalam waktu bersamaan! Ayo, kita membuat permohonan!"

"Ah, kukira membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh itu hanya mitos semata?"

"Tidak—" satu dari antara mereka menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jika kau memohon dan terus berharap—jika kau terus percaya,"

"_Keajaiban apapun bisa tercipta."_

_._

_._

_._

_**For a chance to be with you...**_

_**Miracles in unison.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

**Untuk yang masih bingung dengan maksud dari ceritanya:**

Cerita ini menceritakan tentang manusia yang dibagi menjadi dua ras; manusia biasa dan _Humandroid. Humandroid _tinggal di luar angkasa; bersama benda langit lainnya, namun dimensi mereka tetap terpisahkan karena mereka tinggal di suatu negara yang dilapisi bola kaca; pemisah antara dimensi _Humandroid _dan juga para benda langit seperti bintang dan yang lainnya.

Rivaille pertama kali bertemu Eren saat umurnya masih kecil, dan disini, umur bintang dan _Humandroid _itu berbeda dengan manusia; umur mereka bisa mencapai ribuan tahun, bahkan bintang tak memiliki umur—mereka tak akan pernah berubah meskipun sudah melewati ribuan abad. Rivaille jatuh cinta pada Eren yang saat itu ia kira adalah satu dari bintang yang ada. Namun ternyata, ARIA itu bukan bintang. Ia hanya eksistensi tak jelas yang bisa terus hidup karena manusia menaruh harapan kepadanya, dan karena tugas ARIA adalah membawa pesan manusia dan mengabulkannya.

Dunia dimana Rivaille tinggal sudah sangat canggih, kemampuan mesin bahkan sudah bisa mencapai surga. Dia puluhan tahun mencari sosok ARIA dengan _PC _miliknya, namun sosok ARIA sulit ia temukan. Dan ini disebabkan oleh ingatan _Humandroid _yang terbatas; berbeda dengan manusia yang bisa mengingat berjuta memori di otak mereka, _Humandroid _yang merupakan manusia setengah mesin memiliki kapasitas memori terbatas layaknya _PC _di dunia manusia. Dan sosok ARIA, mau tak mau, mulai terhapus seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan hal itu membuat Rivaille tak bisa menemukan sosok ARIA.

Sayap yang Rivaille buat agak mirip dengan sayap yang dimiliki **Suu **dari _manga _**Clover **buatan **CLAMP.**

Pada akhirnya Rivaille bisa kembali bertemu ARIA alias Eren Jaeger. Sebenarnya mustahil untuk Rivaille bisa bertemu dengan ARIA, mengingat memorinya tentang ARIA tak banyak yang tersisa; namun sirius membantunya diam-diam ketika mereka berbincang.

_Humandroid _dan bintang adalah dua mahluk dari dimensi yang berbeda; sesuatu dari dimensi yang berbeda, bila besentuhan, akan menyebabkan kehancuran. Maka dari itu di akhir cerita, Eren dan Rivaille dilempar dari atas langit menuju bumi, menjadi bintang jatuh. Namun 'keajaiban' dari manusia setengah mesin yang memiliki hati untuk mencintai, dan juga seberkas cahaya yang tetap setia menunggu, membuat mereka terlahir kembali menjadi manusia di bumi.

Semua latar pemandangan dari awal sampai akhir fanfic ini adalah luar angkasa, atau mirip dengan langit malam yang penuh bintang.

Oh, dan disini,

Mikasa itu sirius, Armin itu antares, Jean itu altair, Christa itu spica, Annie itu bellatrix, Ymir itu capella. Mungkin ada yang sadar? Ehehe.

...Kalau masih bingung juga... timpuk saja authornya karena ia ngga becus menjelaskan orz

Semoga suka dengan fanficnya!

_**With Love,**_

_**Nacchan Sakura.**_


End file.
